


Watching

by Boothros



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boothros/pseuds/Boothros
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Kudos: 21





	Watching

I watch him all the time. I’ve no idea if he _knows_ I watch, he certainly doesn’t say if he does. It’s my job, of course, to watch him, I’d be sacked if I _didn’t_ , but I watch him far closer than the job requires. I watch the way he stirs his tea and I watch the way he tilts his head. I watch the way he drives and shoots. I watch the way he moves. I watch these things tucked up in bed long after the working day’s ended, the lovely images filling my head. I’ll always watch him…


End file.
